Companies currently spend billions of dollars per year on television content, to build brands, engage and educate consumers and market their products. Success in using this television content may be measured in terms of brand recall, number of new customers, sales and actions depending on the type of products and services being marketed. Increasing the return on investment on television content and its impact is important to content providers who are continuing to invest in television promotions. However, companies may not be able to efficiently present the content to viewers. One reason for this limitation may be the difficulty in identifying secondary content that can be presented to viewers in conjunction with the display of primary television content. However, even if appropriate secondary content is identified and available, communications system limitations may prevent the timely presentation of the secondary content to the viewers.
For example, primary content may be presented on a television while associated secondary content is presented on a mobile device. However, the mobile device may not be capable of synchronization with the television to allow presentation of the secondary content in time to reinforce and supplement the primary content.